Ichigo Kurosaki
I'chigo Kurosaki' is the protagonist from the anime/manga series, Bleach. Background Ichigo was the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. Isshin used to be a Soul Reaper, one of the spirits that helped souls get to the afterlife and slay evil spirits known as Hollows, and was captain of Squad 10 in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Shiba clan. Isshin went to investigate a disturbance in the world of the living, and encountered a powerful Hollow named White. Isshin was heavily injured by the monster, but Masaki, a Quincy, came to rescue him. However, White managed to infect Masaki with a poison that would turn her into a Hollow. Isshin felt guilty for Masaki's condition, so he used a special Gigai, an artificial body used by Soul Reapers to walk around in the human world, that would suppress his Soul Reaper powers and Masaki's Hollowfication. When Ichigo was born, he had the ability to see ghosts and spirits due to his parentage. He spent most of his life helping out the ghosts he'd see, protecting them from people who'd dishonor or harm their graves. One night, Ichigo's life changed forever. He watched a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki enter his house while tracking a Hollow. Rukia, surprised that Ichigo could see her, explained what exactly she was and what she was doing. Ichigo didn't believe her at first, but that changed when the Hollow came into his house and attacked his family. With Rukia unable to defeat the Hollow, she made Ichigo an offer. Take her powers and become a Soul Reaper, or watch his family die. Of course, Ichigo picked the former option, becoming a Soul Reaper and slaying the monster. After that, Ichigo would use his new powers to slay Hollows that popped up around town, before officially being recognized by the Soul Society as a Substitute Soul Reaper, helping them defeat many villains during his time with them. Powers and Abilities * Master Swordsman: When it comes to combat, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay to do damage. He was trained by Urahara, a former captain of the Soul Society, but aside from that he has had no real formal sword training, essentially choosing to learn as he went. Despite this unorthodox style of fighting, he is still an extremely skilled swordsman capable of easily fighting against sword masters such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki despite both of them being much more skilled and having much more experience in sword combat. He can fight with both hands too, though uses Zangetsu in his left hand. He is capable of using a variety of sword styles including a great sword for his Shikai, a katana for his Bankai, dual blades for his true Shikai and he is proficient in all of them. * Spiritual Awareness: '''Even when he was a child, Ichigo was able to see spirits. After becoming a Shinigami, this ability was improved significantly. He can detect and sense beings with higher spiritual power more easily such as the time he fought Kenpachi and sensed Chad who was not near him. * '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Ichigo has trained in martial arts ever since he was four. His fighting style consist of him using powerful punches and kicks, as well as having great agility and coordination. He can take down multiple bullies and gangsters on a daily basis with little to no effort, and was able to easily knock out three lieutenants while barehanded. He is said to better martial artist than Tatsuki, who is said to be the second strongest female in all of Japan, even with a broken arm. After getting his Shinigami powers, he is able to go toe-to-toe with Kenpachi and Byakuya. * '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability: '''Even before becoming a Shinigami, Ichigo is very strong, fast, and tough for his age. He can smash a man's head with enough force to break through concrete with a single kick, dodge point-blank shots to the head, and take attacks from Hollows much larger than him. * '''Keen Intellect: '''Though he may have a tough guy personality and a punkish attitude, Ichigo has the top grades in school. Ichigo is analytic, perceptive and deductive. His strategy involves analyzing his opponent's fighting style and attack pattern to perform a counter attack. * '''Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Ichigo's spiritual power is higher than most other Shinigami in the series. His spiritual power is so strong that it surprised Renji. Just half of his spiritual energy is comparable to Captain-level Shinigami in strength. Ichigo's spirit energy along is strong enough to hold off Sōkyoku, a halberd that is said to possess power equivalent to 1,000,000 Zanpakutō combined. By controlling his spirit energy, Ichigo can harden it to boost his attack strength and defenses, channel it into other objects through Zangetsu, or form platforms under his feet to fly. * '''Getsuga Tensho: '''A technique Ichigo can use with Zangetsu. By swinging his sword, Ichigo can fire a wave of energy strong enough to slice off the top part of a mansion and disperse a rainstorm. By striking the ground with a Getsuga Tensho charged, Ichigo can use it to release omnidirectional explosions from his sword. With his true Shikai, Ichigo can fire full-power Getsuga Tenshos just by pointing with his smaller sword, and he can fire stronger black Getsuga Tenshos by swinging the bigger sword. * '''Getsuga Jujisho: '''By using both blades of his true Shikai, Ichigo can fire a cross-shaped Getsuga Tensho with enough power to disperse Candice Catnipp's Thunderbolt and destroy her arm. * '''Fullbring: '''Ichigo's Fullbring, which lets him manipulate the soul inside an object. By using his Substitute Shinigami badge, Ichigo can produce a tsuba of energy that blocks attacks and can fire energy blasts. * '''Blut Vene: '''A Quincy defensive technique, which has Ichigo infuse spirit energy into his bloodstream to increase his durability. * '''Blut Arterie: A Quincy offensive technique, that allows Ichigo to can increase their strength, allowing them to take on Shinigami and Hollows with ease. * Shunpo: '''A Shinigami technique that allows high-speed movement. With it, Ichigo can move several meters with a single leap, and knock out three liutenants and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground. Equipment * '''Zangetsu: '''Ichigo's Zanpakuto, a sword made from Ichigo's soul. Due to his high spirit energy, Zangetsu is always in a state of release. When it first appeared, Zangetsu resembled a khyber knife with cloth wrapped around the hilt, though its design has changed. ** '''Fullbring Shikai: '''Zangetsu after being mixed with the remains of Ichigo's Fullbring, making it stronger and more powerful. ** '''True Shikai: '''Ichigo's true Shikai, which is a pair of black swords. While one resembles Zangetsu's original form, the other is much smaller. ** '''Bankai: Tensa Zengetsu: '''Zangetsu's Bankai, an upgraded form with more powers and abilities. Ichigo can activate the form by shouting Bankai, and when it's activated, it causes a massive explosion of spiritual energy. Tensa Zangetsu resembles a longsword, with a thin blade. However, its smaller size condenses Ichigo's power, letting him fight at much higher speeds and keep his Bankai active for much longer. He can also fire black Getsuga Tenshos with much more power, store Getsuga Tenshos in the blade for stronger slashes, and fire Getsuga Tenshos from the sword's tip like a bullet. ** '''Fullbring Bankai: '''Tensa Zangetsu after being mixed with the remain's of Ichigo's Fullbring, making it stronger and more powerful. ** '''True Bankai: '''Ichigo's true Bankai, which resembles a large white khyber knife with a chain attached from the hilt to the blade. In this state, a Getsuga Tensho is strong enough to slice Yhwach in half. If the blade crumbles, the original form of Zangetsu will be revealed underneath, allowing Ichigo to continue fighting. * '''Substitute Shinigami Badge: '''A badge given to Ichigo by the Soul Society when he became a Substitute Soul Reaper. It is invisible to humans and allows Ichigo to separate his soul from his body, transforming into his Shinigami form. It can act as a communication device to the Soul Society, and can sense hollows in a city-wide range. Ichigo uses it as a focus for his Fullbring. * '''Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm given to him by Ichigo’s father, Isshin. If the owner of this charm is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier and protecting them. * Oken Clothing: After training with the Royal Guard, Ichigo wears special clothing called Oken Clothing. They possess defensive power, being capable of withstanding the 72 barriers between the Soul Society and the Soul King Palace without suffering any damage to himself. However, they can be destroyed by a big enough blast. Alternate Forms Complete Fullbring Ichigo's completed Fullbring, which covers him in an armored bodysuit that increases his strength, speed, and durability. In this state, Ichigo can use Bringer Light, a Fullbringer technique that pulls on the soul of the ground to propel him across long distances, and a blade forms from his Shinigami badge to use as a weapon. * Energy Blasts: '''Ichigo can fire black, spinning propeller-like energy blasts, which can be charged up to increase their power. Though the blasts are rather incosistent in terms of power, charging them up increases their strength, and Ichigo can fire a barrage of them with one swing of his sword. ** '''Getsuga Tensho: Ichigo can fire Getsuga Tenshos from his sword in this form. Despite being not as strong and powerful as his Soul Reaper version, it makes up for it with its speed and can still cause considerate damage. * Enhanced Speed and Strength: '''When using his complete Fullbring, Ichigo's strength and speed greatly increase. He can block punches from Chad and send strong opponents flying with one kick, and he's fast enough to create afterimages. Hollow Mask Ichigo By tapping into the powers of Zangetsu, his inner Hollow, Ichigo can don his signature mask to greatly boost his strength, speed, durability, and spiritual power. In this state, Ichigo can easily overwhelm Grimmjow, moving faster than he could track. His durability is also enhanced, letting him tank Grimmjow's barrage of dart bullets, which were strong enough to destroy buildings. Ichigo's fighting style becomes more instinctive and ruthless in this form. * '''Power Augmentation: '''While wearing the hollow mask, his Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, increasing his power and speed. ** '''Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: In this state, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho is considered his ultimate technique. It is strong enough to send Yammy flying and cut a high rise building in half with one shot. ** Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''Despite already having a large amount of spiritual energy, Ichigo's Hollow mask increases his spiritual power. It is so powerful that Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio witnessed it and stated that it was amazing, as well as Ulquiorra stating that his Reiatsu was stronger than his. With his mask on, Ichigo's spirit energy resembles that of a Hollow. Ichigo can launch himself into the air by the combining the spirit energy released from his Bankai activation and Hollow mask. ** '''Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Durability: '''Also with his mask on, his superhuman stats are immensly increased. He could effortlessely block Ulquirro's Cero shot, outrun his own Getsuga Tensho, and shielded himself from a barrage of dart bullets from Grimmjow, which could destroy buildings. * '''Mask Regeneration: Ichigo possesses the ability to regenerate small amounts of damage to his mask if he has enough spiritual power left inside him. * 'Increases Mask Duration: '''After subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can retain his personality while wearing the mask for much longer than normal. He can fight entire battles with the mask on without any problem, though he could originally only hold it for four seconds at a time. * '''Mask Re-Summon: '''If his mask is destroyed, Ichigo can summon a new one. Vasto Lorde Ichigo When Zangetsu takes full control over Ichigo's body, it will transform him into a Hollow. In this state, Ichigo's spirit energy is greatly increased, and he has rapid regeneration, letting him instantly heal wounds and missing limbs in a blink of an eye. * '''Cero: '''A technique only usable by Hollows, which fires powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy from between Ichigo's horns. Ichigo's Cero is strong enough to overpower Ulquiorra's strongest Cero and cause large-scale destruction to the surrounding area. * '''Chain: '''If his Zanpakuto falls out of his hand, Ichigo instantly call it back to his hand. * '''Sonido: '''The Hollow version of Shunpo, which has pretty much has the same use. With it, Ichigo can move even faster than Ulquiorra, moving behind him and throwing his severed arm at him too fast for him to react. * '''High-Speed Regeneration: ' Ichigo can instantly heal missing limbs and wounds. Final Getsuga Tensho Ichigo's ultimate technique with his incomplete Bankai. With it, Ichigo transforms into Getsuga itself, greatly increasing his spiritual power and letting him use an attack called Mugetsu. While the attack is extremely powerful, after he uses it, the transformation dissipates and Ichigo will lose consciousness, followed by the loss of his Shinigami powers. * 'Mugetsu: '''Ichigo's strongest technique. This move has Ichigo generate black Reiatsu on his hand and swing it towards his opponent, unleashing an extremely powerful wave of black spiritual energy that deals massive damage to whatever it his. The Mugetsu was strong enough to severely damage Aizen's final form and force him to regenerate at a previous stage. Merged Hollow Form After getting his broken Zanpakuto reforged, Ichigo learned that his inner Hollow was actually the spirit of Zangetsu. By making peace with Zangetsu, Ichigo is no longer in danger of being possessed by him. However, Ichigo can still meld with his inner Hollow to transform into an extremely powerful form. Unlike his Vasto Lorde form, Ichigo's body only undergoes a partial transformation, and Ichigo still has full control over himself in this state. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Ichigo's strength in this form is enough to restrain Yhwach's sword arm with one hand. *'Enhanced Speed: 'After transforming into this form, Ichigo moved from one side of a barrier to the other faster than anyone else could track. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: 'Just releasing his Reiatsu in this state was enough to destroy the top part of a tower. *'Cero: 'By using Zangetsu's larger sword as a replacement horn, Ichigo can fire Ceros in this state. **'Gran Rey Cero: '''By cutting his hand and mixing blood in with his Cero, Ichigo can fire the Gran Rey Cero, which has enough power to destroy a fortress with one shot. Ichigo can even mix his Gran Rey Cero with a Getsuga Tensho for an even stronger attack capable of wounding a Soul King-empowered Yhwach. Feats Strengh * In his human form, smashed a man's head into concrete hard enough to break it. * Kicked Asguiaro from his bedroom into the street without injuring his legs from his Hierro. * Knocked out three Shinigami liutenants with a single strike each. * Can split a wall in half with a single strike. * Cut through Renji's swords. * Broke Rukia's execution cross. * Casually blocked two large axes and broke them. * Was able to stop Byakuya's sword with his bare hands with his Hollow mask. * Broke through Byakuya's Shuukei Hakuteiken, his strongest attack. * Pushed away Aizen with just one hand. * Broke a gravity barrier that warps time and space. * Ichigo can slam down Aizen to the ground that cause a massive impact to the ground. * Can cut through Kenpachi's skin and able to fatally wound him. * Blocked Yammy's punches and chopped his right arm off. * Pushed Ulquiorra Cifer so hard it forced the ground around him to crack. * Badly injured Grimmjow with his Hollow Mask. * Cut through Grimmjow’s desgarron, which is his strongest technique and promptly defeated him * Stopped Aizen's sword, which tore up the ground miles behind him, with one hand. * The force of Ichigo’s swings are able to destroy mountains, as shown in his fight against Aizen, but it was not Ichigo’s sword swings that destroyed the mountains, and rather the shockwaves * In his Vasto Lorde form, he cracked the ground behind him by swinging his sword in the air. * Cleaved a plateau in half. * One swing of his sword produced a shockwave that overwhelmed Ginjo. * Sliced through a building with Getsuga Tenshou * Can destroy large swords with just a thrust. * Threw four Sternritter into buildings with little effort. * Caused shockwaves by clashing with Yhwach. * Restrained Yhwach's sword arm with one hand in his Merged Hollow form. * Strong enough that when he threw a Quincy into a building, it got completely destroyed * Destroyed a extremely large tower using Getsuga Tenshou Speed * Reacted to and dodged a surprise point-blank headshot. * Dodged a spear thrust and exchanged multiple blows in a second. * Can dodge Kenpachi's attacks. * Ran behind Byakuya Kuchiki before he could react. * Ichigo is too fast for Byakuya’s Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to keep up * With his Bankai, could create multiple afterimages just by moving. * Deflected all of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades, even after the were surrounding him from all sides. * Deflected multiple Heilig Pfeils (a Quincy Arrow) * In Bakai form, was able to easily avoid Byakuya's bankai and bring his blade to Byakuya's throat fats enough for him to even start reacting. * Was able to tag Byakuya before Hichigo's Getsuga can hit him from the opposing side. * Caught Renji's sword. * Moved far away from Yammy's fist when it was only a few meters in front of him. * Can outrun explosion. * Reacted to Grimmjow speeding at him and caught his hand. * Able to dodge Ulquiorra's repeated thrust. * Defeats Dordoni in one hit in the span of one second after putting his mask on. * Dodged Gin's Bankai, which attacks at speeds five hundred times faster than sound, and got right up to him * In his Vasto Lorde form, got behind Ulquiorra and sliced his limbs off before he could react. * Dodges a hypersonic blast by tilting his head. * Brought himself and Aizen to a far away field in seconds. * Reacted to lightning launched by Sternritter T * Caught a Sternritter's arrow out of the air. * Caught Ginjo. Durability * Ichigo can tank a blast powerful enough to destroy a mountain. * Shrugged off being smashed into a wall by Renji's Shikai. * Managed to get up from an attack that formed a crater on the ground. * Was able to stand up and continue fighting after being stabbed through the chest. * Stopped Grimmjow's Cero with no visible injuries. * Tanked projectiles that collapsed massive stone pillars. * Took a point-blank Cero with his Hollow mask. * Gets thrown through multiple stone pillars and is able to stand his ground afterward * In his Vasto Lorde form, healed a hole in his chest. * Takes a direct hit from an attack that cutted the ground several meters away and was not fazed nor any minor injuries shown. * Managed to break and deflect multiple projectiles from Aizen while trapped. * Stopped a massive Cero with his bare hands. * Survived a stab to a neck. * Got stabbed by Kenpachi and still survived * Tanked Grand Ray Cero from both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra * Grabbed and held Ulquiorra’s city level Lanza del Relámpago and then crushed it. * Tanked this attack from Aizen, the explosion of which was so big that it could be seen in Karakura Town, which Ichigo and Aizen were several miles away from * Tanked Hado 90, Kurohitsugi, from Aizen. This caused him no injury, and is impressive considering a weaker version of this spell previously wounded a Captain, Sajin Komamura, and at full power it is stated that the gravity that is generated inside it is so strong, it can distort space and time. * Tanked multiple Heilig Pfeils (Holy Arrows), which leveled a block * Tanked an electric attack that was five gigajoules worth of energy, which is equivalent to about 1.2 tons of TNT and yet survived it without a scratch * Got dragged through several buildings by Sternritter P and he isn’t even phased by it Skill *Defeated countless shinigamis and hollows. *Was able to escape from Rukia's binding spell without any shinigami powers. *Mastered many complicated and advanced shinigami powers in just a few short days *Defeated Aizen, who stomped many Gotie 13. *Along with Uryu, managed to fight Yhwach in a draw. * Defeated Menos Grande and 20% Renji. * Has been trained by former captains Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. * Matched Byakuya in pure skill. * His skill was recognized by Gin, who believed he was capable enough to defeat Aizen. * Broke out of Quilgie's The Jail ability. * Defeated Yhwach but did not kill him. * Defeated several strong Quincy during the Hundred War Blood Arc * Helped end the 100 years blood war between the Quincy and the Shinigami * Stopped Aizen’s plan from happening * He mastered Bankai which would take a normal Shinigami ten years to master * Defeated several Arrancar including Rank 6 - Grimmjow and Rank 4 - Ulquiorra * Second member of the HST to get a big titty waifu Weaknesses *If he loses his badge, he loses his Fullbring powers *If he uses Final Getsuga Tensho, he loses his Shinigami powers *Prefers melee to ranged combat *His spirit energy drains quickly if overused *His uncontrollable energy makes stealth useless *Reckless *Zangetsu can be broken *Merciful on his opponents Fun Facts * Ichigo wasn't originally the main protagonist of the Bleach series, Rukia was supposed to be the main character, with her weapon as a scythe and a school girl...Doesn't that sound familiar? Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shinigami Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Completed Profiles Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Mascots Category:Japanese Characters Category:Fire Users